


Lay Your Thoughts To Rest -Smut

by Novicecomics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, If you want the fluff only I have that posted as well under the same title, M/M, Mostly Smut, smut version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: A snowy night has Yuri sleepless. Smut version.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now the later half of this work is unedited. Sorry for half-assing it but I wanted to get it out.

Yuri turned on his side and stared at the bright green numbers that lit up his room. It was 2am and he hadn't slept a wink. A groan rumbled out of his throat as he tossed again and tried to force himself asleep. He only managed to keep his eyes shut for about a minute before opening them back up and staring out the window next to his bed. 

After the Grand Prix he had returned to his home in Japan. This time he had come back with his head held high and a proud confidence he had never known. Memories of the ordeal flooded his mind. His head buzzed as he went over his and other's performances. His heart raced as he relived his dance over and over again. Yuri could close his eyes and feel the cold air around the rink and the wind whip through his sweating brow as he moved gracefully around the ice. He could feel his muscles tense and release as he remembered landing all his quads in such a huge event. Most importantly, Yuri Katsuki felt his heart jump into his throat as he ran to his coach afterwards. 

His eyes flickered open and watched as the silent snow fell around the hot springs. The white flakes seemed to lull him into that space where memory and present mingled to create another world. He let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. It was more than obvious that he couldn't sleep tonight. He was full of too many emotions. Yuri sat up in bed and looked around at the bare walls of his room. In the dim light he could almost make out where each and every one of his Viktor posters used to be. For years he'd turn to them and think about the legend whenever he went to bed. He'd close his eyes and go step by step through the man's performances. Lately though, that didn't seem to be enough to help him sleep. 

Yuri's feet hit the cold floor of his room. Almost on instinct he walked out of his room and found himself outside the door to Viktor's room. He stood there in the cool air wondering what to do. He couldn't possibly go into the man's room. Sure, he'd burst in a few times over the last year while they lived together, but he immediately learned that it was a bad idea since the Russian man slept nude. Not only that, but Yuri hated being so rude. He only usually did it when he was overly excited and had to show the man something. 

His head rolled to the side as he looked back at his open bedroom door. He could just walk back to his room and lay in bed for the rest of the night wondering when sleep would come. It did seem like the best idea out of the two, but something kept him in that spot. Maybe it was because he knew he'd hate having to lay around all night long. It could have been that he just felt too apathetic towards the idea that his own body didn't want to make the effort to move. Most likely, he was just too caught up in his own thoughts to actually do anything about it.

The door to Viktor's room slid open and a rather tired, naked Russian boy stood there. His face lit up and a goofy smile crossed it as he saw Yuri standing there. "I was wondering why my puppy had gotten up from bed." He placed a hand on the poodle's head and pet him before returning his attention back to the Japanese boy. "Have you finally decided to have a slumber party?" 

"I-I ah, I just couldn't sleep!" Yuri burst out as he tried to hide his embarrassment from being found outside the man's door. "Sorry, I'll just go back to be-"

Viktor grabbed Yuri by the hand and cut off the boy's sentence. "Come lay in bed with me. I'll stay up with you."

"What! No, I can't do that."

"The nights are so lonely. Besides, I'm here for you no matter what." Viktor wasn't about to take no for an answer and brought the boy into his room. Before Yuri could protest further, they were both under the soft sheets on the Russian man's oversized bed. "See, having a friend to stay up with makes things better. So what is on your mind that makes sleep so hard?"

"I uh, I was just remembering the finals. The last few tournaments." Yuri moved to get more comfortable in the other man's bed. The sheets felt just like pure silk on his skin. No wonder Viktor liked to sleep in the nude. He finally settled on laying on his side to face the man next to him. His eyes scanned the pale skin that lit up from the faint light outside. A smile crossed his face as bright blue eyes stared back. "I just can't stop thinking about how well I did and trying to figure out what else I could have done better."

"Ah, I know that feeling all too well." Viktor commented. His soft blue eyes glittering in the snowy night. A hand reached up and caressed Yuri's black locks of hair. "Don't get too hung up on that. I'll give you a complete critic of your performance tomorrow!" He laughed as he offered the help. Though, it seemed to come out more threatening to Yuri. Great, a lecture first thing on the rink.

"I just, every time I close my eyes I can feel myself back on the rink. I can feel my heart pound just like when I was skating." He looked down at the other's chin as his own hands pressed against his chest. Sure enough his heart was racing and pounding just like his last performance. "I can't seem to get that feeling to go away. Even now it's as strong as when I was on the ice skating for you."

"Is it the excitement?" Viktor asked. His own hand joined Yuri's on the other boy's chest and felt the racing rhythm of his heart. Yuri jumped in surprise, but made no attempt to move away. It felt as though his heart beat some how was going even faster. His eyes wandered up the other's face and looked deep into his icy blue eyes. "Or is it something else?" Viktor's hand caressed the boy's face and his thumb lingered on the other's cheek. His gold band shown bright in the dim winter's light. He grabbed Yuri's hand and held it against his well muscled chest. Viktor smiled over at Yuri and waited for the boy to get it. 

"Your heart beat is like mine." He finally whispered. Under his palm he could feel the erratically fast heart beat of the Russian laying in front of him. His eyes stared at the glint of gold on his finger before moving up the man's perfect face and resting on his eyes again. "So you're thinking of when you skated too!" He smiled. Even though the man had retired for a season, he couldn't stop being a figure skater. That seemed just like him. 

"No Yuri." Viktor's voice deepened as he said it. His eyes narrowed. The Russian's long strong arms wrapped around Yuri and brought him close. He held the Japanese boy in a tight hug and Yuri nuzzled into it. It just seemed so right to hold the figure skating champion like this after all that they had been through. "Do you feel them beating together? Like a song that only we can sing."

"Huh?" Yuri closed his eyes and held the man a bit tighter. He felt his heart beat fast and the other's heart beat at the same time. Yuri kept his eyes closed and listened to the faint thump thump in his chest as the two held each other close. Viktor was right. Their hearts were in unison singing a sweet lullaby. Just feeling the reciprocated thumping from Viktor's chest seemed to calm the Japanese boy down. He laid like that for what felt like hours just listening and feeling. His mind cleared as he focused only on their hearts. 

Viktor rested his head on Yuri's and smiled against him. The other boy seemed to have fallen asleep in their embrace. He should have expected as much from him though. It was as if every time they embraced he turned himself off to the world. Lips brushed against the black hair under them as he gave a gentle kiss. "It's love, Yuri." He whispered in the cold, still night. The snow continued to fall down from the heaven as the night wore on. A blanket of snow covered the cold ground outside and shined a dim light into Viktor's room. Pale blue eyes shined as he looked down at the sleeping boy in his embrace. "I love you." 

"I know." Came a soft whisper. Yuri pulled himself away and looked up at the Russian man. "I'm so scared of loosing you that I could never say it first." Tears started to build up in the corner of his eyes. "I needed to hear you say it."

Viktor was taken aback for a second. He quickly smiled and sat up. His slender fingers wiped the tears out of his eyes and tilted his chin up so that their eyes locked. "I couldn't leave you if I tried. You know pork cutlet bowls are my favorite." 

Yuri laughed and felt a few hot tears speckle his cheeks. He pulled himself up so that he sat next to the naked Russian man. "Can I...." He felt the words get stuck in his throat. "Can I kiss you?" He tried again as he put all his courage into the question. 

Nikiforov leaned over and closed his eyes. His lips puckered a bit in anticipation. Yuri felt his heart jump out of his chest as he eased his body forward. Their lips met and lingered. Viktor's hand reached up and ran through the other's coal black hair. He gently held the boy close to him as they kissed and explored each other's touch. An uncertain hand placed itself on the Russian's leg. The man's appearance didn't lie. He was the most well toned man alive. 

The younger man squeaked as the other bit his lip. Yuri felt his eyes close as he let the other lead the kiss. His experience showed in actions. His lips were soft and pressed against him with such love and confidence. He could feel the air around them heat up as they continued to kiss. Viktor's free hand found it's way underneath Yuri's dark blue shirt. It ran up his pale skin and rested on his back. The two held each other as close as they could. 

"If you're not careful, you won't be able to stop me." Viktor said as he pulled away. His face was flushed and his eyes shown a soft lust in them. 

"I don't think I want you to." Yuri replied as he moved towards him. The Japanese boy pushed Viktor into the bed and climbed on top of him. His legs straddled either side of his hips as Yuri leaned down and kissed him again. His arms slid under the muscular man and held their bodies close as they opened up to one another. Lips parted as hungry tongues explored more. Their breathing became faster as the kisses drew out longer and longer. 

Yuri could feel Viktor's hardened length push against his own through the thin fabric on his legs. A slight need caused him to rock his hips as they kissed. The Russian man gave a happy hum as he felt the friction on his own member. His eyes opened and in a haze looked up at the flushed man on top of him. A strong hand reached up and ran through the black bangs that dangled around the boy's face. He pushed them back as if his hair were slicked back for another performance on the rink. "This confidence is too sexy." He smiled and stared deep into the warm eyes looking back at him.

"It's your fault, you know." Yuri reached for the man's free hand and gave the ring that sat on it a soft kiss. "You gave it to me."

"I never could have guessed what a powerful weapon it would become." Viktor's hand left the boy's now slicked hair and rested on his thigh instead. 

"A weapon of mass seduction." The Japanese boy joked. His hips moved a bit faster as he could feel the heat and friction build up. He might have looked confident right then, but he felt far from it. The boy's heart thumped against his rib cage as fast as it possible could. Yuri couldn't quite figure out where to go from here. Embarrassment filled him as he thought of what to do. All the options seemed too much for right now. He wasn't sure how comfortable he would be going so far with his idol turned lover. 

His eyes must have portrayed his thoughts since Viktor's kind voice spoke against the near silence of the room. "Just go at your own pace." 

"A-are you sure?" His voice faltered as surprise shook him. 

"Yeah. You can lead." Sweet understanding eyes looked up from underneath Yuri's body. He felt a new heat cross his face. He was so grateful that his lover was this kind. I crawled off and slid my clothes off. There was something suddenly sexual to undressing in front of him after having bathed in the hot spring so many times. Yuri couldn't help but going slower than necessary just to tease the man. The Japanese boy climbed back on top and straddled Viktor's hips again. He leaned back and let his lover get a good view of his nude body on top of him. 

"I don't know how much more of your Eros I can take." Viktor whispered as the dull light from the snow outside made the other's body glisten. He bit his lip as his icy blue eyes trailed over the other's skin. Muscles rippled against the pale canvas when Yuri leaned back and grabbed both of their members in his hand. He started to stroke them together. The movement was slow to begin with. It was a little underwhelming with how much his hand jerked around trying to get them together just right. Once they were situated and the motion became smoother, the friction built up and made both men pant in pleasure. 

Yuri's forest brown eyes stared at Viktor's face. He sat back and enjoyed the range of emotion from the Russian. He was happy to think that the other man was making so many expressions that only he would see. Quiet moans buzzed out of Viktor's lips as his legs twitched underneath the Japanese boy's well toned butt. Watching the man only made Yuri hungry for more. His hand sped up and he payed more attention to just under the head of Viktor's length. 

"Slow down." Viktor moaned out quietly. Yuri sped up even more. He felt a teasing smile cross his face.

"What was that?" The raven haired boy started to rock his hips with his hand to cause even more friction on his partner. Viktor closed his eyes and bit on his lips before his muscles tightened. His hands clasped around Yuri's thighs and held him still. This only encouraged Yuri to tease more. His hand grasped their members tighter and rubbed more. He quickly let it slide down to the base of either of them then rubbed upwards, giving an extra tug around their heads. Nikiforov arched his back slightly as his nails dug into Yuri's skin. He said something in Russian that Yuri couldn't make out before cumming. Warm white seed spilled out of his member and coated his toned stomach. A little bit made it's way onto the Russian man's chest and the rest pooled around his crotch and mingled with his soft silver pubes. 

Yuri sat on the man as he pulled his hand away. He didn't imagine that a half-assed hand job like that would get the other off so quick. He just sat still and stared at his cum covered hand before looking back at Viktor. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly said. A look of embaressment crossed his normally composed face. He started to fidget and tripped over his words. "I just, I didn't think that having your touch on me would. That is... I mean... I imagined that it would feel great with you but I wasn't ready for you to feel that good!" 

Yuri started to laugh and curled in on himself. He had to place his hands on the Russian man's sticky chest just to stay up right. "That's a look that I didn't think you would have!" He said as he tried to stifle his laughter. He was amazed by just how frantic Viktor was. The same man who wore the same face day after day and never showed anything but confidence and pride. 

The small Japanese boy leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a few tissues out of the Makkachin box. Gentle, understanding hands wiped up the mess on the older man's chest. A smile covered his pale face as he worked. 

"I've been in love with you since the banquet. I'd never known someone who intrigued me that much. I thought of you all the time and began to long for you." Yuri froze with a tissue to the man's muscular stomach. Since the banquet? "I started to touch myself while thinking of you or looking at your videos online. I always imagined that it was you stroking me, but it just felt like my hand." Yuri finished cleaning and looked up at the man's face. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes stared off at the wall as if looking far into the past. 

"Viktor?" Yuri asked an unspoken question. Unable to find the words as he took in all of what the Russian man was saying. 

"Your touch is something I craved so much. I wasn't able to handle it once I got it." He propped himself up on his arms and looked face to face with Yuri. "I might just be addicted to your touch already." 

Yuri felt his face flush as he stared back. "That's pretty cheesy, even for you." He couldn't think of any other way to handle the situation other than a smart remark. 

Viktor held Yuri close to him in a tight hug. "Would you like me to make you feel good?"

Yuri hugged Viktor close and thought for a moment. This was a lot to take in. Just knowing how long Viktor had loved him was enough for him to loose the mood. "Nah, I'm sleepy." Yuri replied. "Mind if I share your bed?" The Russian let out a small laugh and nodded against Yuri's chest. 

The two laid in the bed, cuddling close as the snow fell outside. The night had dragged on and the snow had piled up outside. The quiet slowly faded to soft breaths and the occasional snore as the two men drifted to sleep in the soft silk bed sheets.


End file.
